If I Should Forget
by rawriloveyou
Summary: When Face has an accident during a brush with Lynch, he loses his memory. Lynch will do everything he can to use it to his advantage. Will the team be able to convince Face that they're innocent?
1. Chapter 1

If I Should Forget...

**A/N: Hello, this is my first A-Team fanfic so please go easy on me. Fight scenes and action are not my strong point but I have tried my best, so please if you have any criticism, try to make it constructive. This plot bunny just wouldn't stop hopping around up there in my head so I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy it. No offence is meant towards anyone who may be suffering with SAD, and it is not a central part of the story. Also this is set post movie, and there are a few small references to the TV show, Billy the dog makes an appearance. I think that's it, hope you enjoy the story.**

**A/N2: I was having a little trouble with my tenses with this story, for some reason. Anyway, if you notice anything, could you point it out to me constructively because it will help me improve my writing.**

**A/N3: Last one now I promise. Just to say that I haven't included Sosa in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the A-Team, but if I did there would definitely be a sequel to the movie. Coincidentally, does anyone know if there is going to be a sequel?**

Chapter 1.

Grey. The colour that dominated the sky that November day. Usually vibrant fields of green dulled by fat drops of rain. They fell diagonally, their path dictated by the wind. It was days like this when Murdock wondered if, as well as his many other psychological faults, he may also suffer from Seasonal Affective Disorder, or as it is appropriately called SAD. He found the dull days of winter dragged his mood down, especially in the days where he had nothing to occupy his mind, which was often as of late.

Since their second escape from the law the team had been moving from place to place quite successfully for about two months now. With, surprisingly, only one brush with Lynch and the CIA, which they had escaped with ease. Now, with winter setting in, stuck in a farmhouse which they would inevitably have to leave in a few days, Murdock almost missed the excitement of recent events. He wasn't one to sit around. And being unable to fly just made it worse.

It would be an understatement to say the house was in the middle of nowhere. Fields surrounded the farmhouse, for at least a two miles each way. But not a single sheep, cow or pig could be seen. Only once had a car been seen going by on the road. An old green Austin Heeley sprite, which looked as if it wanted to give up on life. But even though it was unlikely they would be found for a while, the owners of the house returned in a couple of days, and they would have to move on again. Murdock sighed, wondering for the millionth time if this would be how they would live for the rest of their lives.

There was a knock at his door, which opened to reveal Face.

"How you doing Murdock?" Face asked, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Good, I'm goooood." Murdock replied with a smile, "I think I'm goin' stir crazy though! How 'bout you?"

Face chuckled, "I'm good too. Maybe we should go out somewhere. This last year has been tough," Face looked out the window, deep in thought, before he continued, "I mean not for me, I had all the home comforts in prison. How was the VA?"

Murdock shrugged but wouldn't look him in the eye, "It was alright. It's great stirrin' things up in there. You start those crazy people chantin' and they can go on for hours. It almost drove the nurses nuts!"

Face sighed, "And what about the rest of the time?"

"I might've got a bit bored some of the time, but it wasn't that bad," Murdock still seemed very interested in the floor.

"Murdock?"

The pilot looked up and cautiously met his eye, his voice soft, "I missed you guys," his voice began to crack, "I thought," he took a deep breath, "I thought I'd never get out. I could've got out by myself, maybe. But what would've been the point? They would've caught up with me again anyhow. I tried to tell myself, Hannibal always has a plan...but, there were times when I gave up hope."

Face looked at his best friend for a moment, blue eyes searching brown. He was wearing his red baseball cap as per usual, but he looked so sad and vulnerable. Acting on an uncharacteristic impulse, Face leaned forward to hug the pilot.

Murdock didn't react for a moment, confused when Face wrapped his arms around him. Slowly, Murdock put his own arms around his friend.

"Don't get all sentimental on me Faceman." He felt Face shake his head.

"It's alright now." Face broke away, relieved to see Murdock smiling again, "Just don't tell Hannibal that you doubted him."

Murdock chuckled, shaking his head.

Face's expression dropped, "But you trusted me?"

Murdock frowned, "What'd ya mean?"

"At the docks, when you were posing as Morrison. You trusted me, and the plan went to pieces."

"I'm still here aren't I? Just so long as you stick to letting Hannibal make the plans from now on." Murdock smiled slightly but Face didn't return the gesture.

"I was so sure, so convinced that the plan was brilliant. That it couldn't go wrong. That it was so insane it was genius."

Murdock shook his head, still smiling at Face's unusual insecurity, "That's what Hannibal thinks all the time, and how often do his plans actually go accordin' to the brief? But we're all still here, after all this time."

"Of course you can trust Hannibal, he's never let us down. But me? Why would you trust me?"

"Look Facey, you're my best friend, if I can't trust you, who can I trust?"

"Yeah," Face ran a hand through his hair, but his smile was weak and didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah."

There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Murdock asked the question that had been haunting his mind for months now, "Do you think it will be on the run like this forever?"

"I don't know Murdock," Face sighed, "I honestly don't know."

Face left and Murdock pondered on their conversation for a while, watching BA out of the back window from his room. The mechanic was lovingly polishing his new van, courtesy of Face. They'd needed a vehicle and as much as Hannibal had argued that the van was very conspicuous, BA had been insistent that they got one just like his old one that he had 'lost' the first day they had all met.

Hannibal was at the front of the house. He knew they would hear anyone coming, but old habits die hard, and the Colonel still had them on a rotating watch every day and night.

He heard it at the same time as BA. The sound of a car, cars, very nearby. He watched as the man grabbed his M16, abandoned his van and hurried to the back wall so he couldn't be seen. He peered round, watching something Murdock could not.

Murdock made his way out of his room into the living room, after retrieving his own rifle. He watched from the window, making sure he could not be seen.

Hannibal had been taken. The six black CIA cars that had pulled up contained about 25 men and he didn't have a chance against them, although by the looks of it he had taken down at least three, who were being carried away into one of the cars. His rifle had been taken away from him, currently held by one of Lynch's men, while four others held Hannibal. The Colonel's face was neutral, Murdock knew he was assessing the situation, coming up with a plan.

From where he was standing, Murdock could not see BA, who, he assumed, was still hidden behind the back wall of the house. Lynch had not yet sent his men to search. So Murdock crept down to the front door where he found Face. The Lieutenant looked grimly determined but relief swept across his face when he saw his friend.

"Murdock," Face let out a deep breath, "I thought maybe they had you too. Have you seen BA?"

"Yeah, he's 'round back, waiting. They've just got Hannibal. Any ideas?"

Face shook his head, "There's too many of them, and they've got a hostage."

Murdock gulped. It was odd thinking of his CO as a hostage.

Both men turned to the door, straining their ears to hear Lynch as he began to speak. His voice was raised and he obviously meant for them all to hear this.

Hannibal kept his face neutral as he stared at Lynch, who was looking quite smug.

"Smith, long time no see. I have to say you are a difficult man to find. But maybe you're finally losing your touch? Getting a bit," Lynch paused, sneering, being outwitted had made him bitter, "old?"

Hannibal didn't rise to the bait, kept his expression blank.

Behind the door Murdock and Face winced.

"Hearing loss?" Lynch chuckled at his own joke, and a few others let out reluctant sniggers. "Well," Lynch raised his voice, now talking to the house, "Peck, Murdock, Baracus. You'd better get out here now, I have no qualms about killing Smith now, it would be easily explained." One of Lynch's men raised a handgun to Hannibal's head, the CO didn't react.

He waited a few seconds before BA rounded the corner, shuffling slowly towards them, rifle gripped tightly.

Hannibal stared at the Sergeant, trying to tell him to run without actually speaking.

"Drop the weapon Baracus," BA carefully placed the M16 down on the floor before continuing forwards. "Take him."

Six men hurried forward to secure the strong man, they were cautious, but saw, after his initial angry struggling, that he wouldn't do anything drastic because of the gun pressed into the Colonel's temple.

"Peck! Murdock!"

Inside the house Face reached for the door handle and Murdock placed a hand on his shoulder to try and stop him.

"Don't worry," Face whispered, "I've got a plan, follow my lead."

The two men left the building, and their cover. They could see Hannibal almost imperceptibly shaking his head at them as they dropped their rifles and were secured by Lynch's men.

"Ok, let's go."

Face watched carefully as the gun aimed at Hannibal's head was lowered, as it reached the man's side he used the temporary weakness of moving and changing position as his chance. He slammed his head back into the face of one of the people holding him. As the man's grip loosened he pulled his right arm free and used it quickly to slam a right hook into a second man before he was free completely. Pushing the second man away, he grabbed the recovering first man round the neck, pulling a small knife from his waistband and holding it ready.

"Let them go Lynch," Face panted.

"You're bluffing," Lynch looked confident but there was a slight flicker in his eyes. The man in Face's grip held absolutely still.

"Let them go," Face repeated, his voice low and venomous.

Unfortunately Face had not bargained for the man using his own trick against him. He was taken off guard as the man thrust his head back into his own, dazing him as the knife fell from his hand. The man sent a punch straight into his face, causing him to topple backwards. He was unconscious the moment his head hit the ground, causing an audible crack.

The rest of the team used this momentary distraction to break free, knocking the weapons from their captors hands. Most of the men earned a kick in the groin for their attempts to recapture the three men. Now on equal ground with the men they sent punches and kicks in all directions.

Lynch knew a lost cause when he saw one, but he also knew an opportunity. Here, today, he could see both. He grabbed one of his men and together they carried Face to one of the cars, placing him in the back seat and buckling him in before Lynch called, "Retreat!"

All the men hurried to their cars immediately, leaving the three conscious members of the team confused. Murdock looked to where he expected Face to be lying, and then to the cars, as he saw the grin on Lynch's face as the cars drove away at speed, he knew what had happened.

"They've got Face. I told him he should let you make all the plans Hannibal."


	2. Chapter 2

If I Should Forget...

**Warning: Brief use of bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team and am not making any money out of writing this.**

Chapter 2.

When the man wakes up he finds himself distinctly uncomfortable but can't understand why. His head throbs painfully and he puts a hand up to touch the source and feels dried blood. He waits for memories of what might have happened to flood back, as the grogginess of sleep fades. His eyes still closed, he searches the depths of his mind for a recent memory. When this fails he looks back further, trying to remember something, anything. He begins to panic when he can't recall his name, opening his eyes and sitting up as his heart starts to quicken.

"Ok," He speaks out loud to himself in an attempt to keep calm, "Just assess the situation, where are you."

He looks around. The room he is in is sparsely furnished, just the bed he is sitting on, a door, which he assumes is locked, a dusty light hanging high above and a camera in the top corner of the room. It stares down at him but he shakes his head and looks away. He also sees a glass of water and some bread in the corner. He jumps up quickly, gulping the water down he realises how thirsty he is. He places the empty glass on the floor and takes a savage bite of the bread. Something in the back of his mind tells him he should have saved some water. He puts down the remaining bread and sits back down on the bed.

He begins to search his mind again for some kind of clue to who he is and how he managed to end up in a cell. But before he can really begin three men enter. The man standing in the middle looks like the boss, he is medium height, with neatly trimmed hair and a pristine suit which doesn't fit with the dingy cell. The two men either side of him look like book ends, both very muscular below their identical suits. Bald heads shining in the dim light.

"Peck," The man in the middle smiles slyly, "It's nice to have you back here with us."

Sitting on the bed the man files these two pieces of information, one he seems to be called 'Peck', and two he has been in a cell before. He doesn't feel very confident, he has no idea about the current situation, memories of his life are still evading him, so he says the first thing that pops into his head.

"I'll do anything you want, just please let me go."

His statement is answered with a frown, "What are you talking about?"

"I...I...I..." He stutters, "Please let me go."

The man assumes that stuttering is unusual for him as the frown deepens, "Peck, what are you doing?"

"Please," he begs, deciding to go with the truth, "I can't remember a thing, who I am, even my name. Please just let me go."

Turning to one of the bookends the man demands a doctor immediately. The men leave and Peck drops to the bed, exhausted and confused, but unable to sleep.

XXXX

The man and the two bookends return after a questioning by the doctor confirms that he has no memories. The doctor informed him, unsympathetically, that his memories may return or they may not, but there is no way of telling when.

Despair engulfs him and he demands to know about his life. The man takes him into another room, more comfortable and asks him to sit in a down, which he does so willingly.

"My name is Lynch, I am with the CIA. You are Lieutenant Templeton Peck, my right hand man."

Peck frowns, that doesn't add up at all, he was just in a cell. He decides to voice this thought.

"Yes," Lynch answers with a sigh, "I will get to that, but first I need to tell you the whole story." Peck nods, eager to know about his life, "About a year ago you were in the army, in a unit called the A-Team. You, the CO, Colonel John Smith, known as Hannibal, Sergeant Bosco Baracus, the mechanic and a very strong, intimidating man, known as BA, for Bad Attitude, and Captain H.M Murdock, the pilot. They killed a General, General Morrison and were put in high security prisons. You joined the CIA after it was proved that you were not involved. They escaped and since then we have been trying to track them down, and see that justice is served."

Lynch pauses and Peck wonders how that explains him being in a cell, but he doesn't ask the question again, he can see that the story is not yet finished.

"During that time they have taken you hostage twice. The first time you came back you were...confused. A little violent. So this time we look precautions. I'm sorry, they must have done something to your head and you've lost your memory."

Peck nodded, "Yeah I can feel something," He reached his hand up and touched the dry blood again, wincing slightly.

"Don't worry," Lynch smiled, "We'll make sure you recover."

"So they were my friends, but they did all this to me?" Peck questioned.

Lynch nodded, "That's why you're so determined to see them back in jail."

Peck stood up looking determined, "Let's go get them then."

A grin spread across Lynch's face. This would be a real advantage indeed.

"Just let me fill you in, in a little more detail."

XXXX

After Hannibal refused to let them go after the CIA cars and Face, insisting they needed to regroup and make a plan, Murdock was sulking. They sat round the coffee table in the living room, watching the television. Hannibal insisted that the minute they the media knew Face had been captured, it would be on the news. They would know what was happening, instead of barging in without a clue. But they all knew they'd have to leave the house soon, reinforcements would be there soon.

The silence hadn't been broken for at least twenty minutes when Murdock spoke, "They'll hurt him."

Hannibal shook his head, "He can handle himself."

"He was unconscious Hannibal," BA reminded him gruffly.

"And he wouldn't of had to handle himself if we'd just followed them," Murdock continued.

Hannibal stood up and placed for a few moments before coming to a stop, "Face will be fine, and we'll get him out."

Murdock jumped up angrily, launching himself at the Colonel and pushing him back against the wall. His voice low and dangerous, "And what if he's not. What if he's got concussion from hittin' his head. Lynch won't care, he was willin' to blow your brains out." Murdock's voice began to rise, "Or what if they torture him, he won't be able to give him any new information about us cause there is none, but I think Lynch would find an excuse. We've outwitted him and I bet he's angry about that! And who's there for him to take his anger out on? Face!" Murdock was shouting in Hannibal's face now, unable to stop tears streaming down his cheeks, "I bet he'll love that! I bet he'll fucking love that!"

Murdock took a couple of deep breaths and stepped away.

"I'm sorry Murdock," Murdock looked at his CO in surprise, "But I promise you we will get Face back, alive and well."

Murdock took another calming breath, "I just hope you're right Hannibal."


	3. Chapter 3

If I Should Forget...

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the A-Team.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and positive response, it made my day. Here's another update.**

Chapter 3.

Ten minutes later fog is descending and it is starting to drizzle. There's still nothing on the news and Hannibal knows they have to leave sooner rather than later. So they packed up all their belongings, including Face's, and drove away in the van.

"Where we going Hannibal?" BA asked, his worried eyes on the road.

"I would say as there is no news, Lynch hasn't handed Face over to the proper authority yet. So we need to bring him to us and follow him back to where he will be keeping Face."

Murdock decided not to mention that following them back in the first place would have been easier.

"We need to draw attention to ourselves somehow, draw him out." Hannibal didn't expand on this for a moment, as the other two waited for the unorthodox plan that would follow. Hannibal smiled, "I think it's time for you to run your own scam Murdock."

XXXX

Murdock stumbled into the police station. Blinking rapidly at the bright light he stared at it for a moment in apparent wonder before continuing to wobble towards the desk.

"G'day officer," Murdock said cheerily, his Australian accent slurred. He leaned against the counter, never keeping entirely still, as though his balance had deserted him. "I'd like some egg and chips."

"Excuse me?" The officer asked politely.

"Oh right, sorry. I'd like some egg and chips, _please_." Murdock repeated himself, slipping abruptly into Scottish.

"Sir, this is a police station, not a food outlet. Now if you'd please just step outsi..."

"I said please!" Murdock shouted suddenly, cutting through what the officer was saying.

The officer walked cautiously round the counter, "Sir if you don't want to spend the evening in a cell, I suggest you go home, I can get someone to drive you if need be."

Murdock pouted, shaking his head, "Don't wanna."

"Please Sir..."

"Nah."

"Sir..."

"Nope."

"Please..."

"Nada."

"If you wou..."

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Murdock shouted, jumping at the police officer and causing him to stumble backwards.

The officer stepped away slightly from the swaying Murdock, "Now Sir this is your last warning..."

Murdock took the final step he pushed the officer, hard. He fell backwards onto the floor with a bump and Murdock burst out into giggles.

"I'm soooo clumsy."

"Right," The officer jumped up and brushed himself off, "Sir, you are under arrest for being drunk and disorderly. You'll be in the cell for the night."

Murdock didn't resist as the officer took his arm and led him to a cell and locked him inside before asking him questions.

"What's your name?"

"I am HM Murdock," He told the officer proudly, still slurring his voice for effect.

"Your first name?"

"Come on! You must know who I am. Famous I am. Not for the right reasons though." Murdock paused for a moment as he stared at the wall opposite, "HM Murdock, pilot for the A-Team. At your service." He sent a mock salute in the officers direction.

And with that Murdock collapsed backwards onto the bed, leaving the officer totally dumbfounded as he hurried off to look up a picture of the fugitive and check if there was a resemblance.

Indeed, he found there was a resemblance, a startling one. He couldn't believe he had one of the A-Team locked up in his cells. And it had been so easy. He would have to exaggerate, maybe make up a story that he could tell his friends, make himself sound like a real hero. He phoned the CIA immediately to tell them, they were sceptical at first but agreed to send some people down to have a look, and confirm that this was, in fact, nonsense.

XXXX

Lynch, Peck and the two bookends entered the small police station. Lynch had refused to use up any more man power but Peck insisted they check it out and he didn't want to leave the man alone just yet.

"Officer..?" Lynch stretched out a hand.

"Thomas," The officer shook his hand.

"Lynch. Where is he then."

Officer Thomas led the way, followed closely by Lynch and the bookends. Peck trailed behind anxiously. This was one of the men who had taken him hostage, one of the men that had caused his memory loss, one of his friends who had betrayed him. He wondered if seeing him would trigger a memory.

They reached the cell to find a man sitting up on the bed, tapping his fingers and humming a tune. He was about the same height as Peck, his brown hair scruffy under a red baseball cap.

Lynch stopped, astonished, as he saw the man and Peck assumed this meant he was one of them. Murdock. The pilot. Lynch had told him alot more about each member of the team on the drive down.

"He seemed quite drunk when he got here," Thomas informed them.

"An act I suppose." Lynch said quietly to Peck, "Murdock. What a lovely surprise this is."

Murdock turned to look at them, doing a double take as he saw Face standing beside Lynch.

"Facey?"

Face turned to look at the bookends and then Lynch, who shook his head, "It's your nickname."

Murdock couldn't hear the exchange but frowned at Face's low, venomous reply, "Murdock."

"What's...what is...I..?"

He stopped as Face's mouth curved into an evil grin, "Captain HM Murdock. I think you'll be going back to that VA hospital you love so much. And don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on you so nobody takes you away from your treatment again."

Murdock gawped, opening and closing his mouth for a few moments before he managed to get a sound out. "But...Face...I...you. What's going on."

Lynch smirked in the background, but Murdock didn't see him, his eyes locked on his best friend, horror coursing through him.

_He can't have betrayed us, all this time, it can't have all been lies._

Murdock's mind drifted back, he remembered the first day he met Face, setting his arm on fire hadn't been the best start, but from there they'd become very close. Face had been the one he'd always trusted implicitly. He'd thought Face felt the same; could it all have been just an act? And then the talk from earlier that day flooded back, although it felt like a lifetime ago.

"_But you trusted me? At the docks, when you were posing as Morrison. You trusted me, and the plan went to pieces."_

"_Look Facey, you're my best friend, if I can't trust you, who can I trust?"_

"_Yeah," Face ran a hand through his hair, but his smile was weak and didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah."_

Murdock's mental torrent was interrupted as BA and Hannibal burst through the door, rifles at the ready.

"Face, what you doing here fool?" BA asked, confused.

Face didn't answer, Lynch raised his rifle and trained it on the two of them. From his cell Murdock watched wide eyed as Face did the same.

"Face," Hannibal's voice was hoarse, "What are you doing."

"What I should have done years ago," Face replied with a smile, not knowing if it was the kind of thing he would say, but Lynch seemed to be smiling too.

He pointed the rifle at Hannibal's head, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

If I Should Forget...

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, since the last chapter, I have not obtained rights to the A-Team.**

**Warnings: Again some bad language.**

Chapter 4.

Murdock felt like he was seeing the scene in slow motion. He lunged at the bars of his cell, his arms stretching out as far as they could. His hands made contact with the side of Face's torso, knocking him sideways. The bullet whizzed past the Colonel's ear and he sent Murdock a grateful glance before returning to the current situation.

He didn't have a chance to question what was going on however. BA ran forward, knocking the phone from Lynch's hands before he could call for back-up. The mechanic continued to send a punch straight into the man's face, sending him reeling backwards. Next he found himself up against Face, who starred, grimly determined, into his eyes. BA hesitated and was rewarded with a right hook smashing into the side of his face.

"What the hell man?" He cried, mind whirring.

BA did the only thing he could think of in that moment, he knocked Face's rifle to the ground and hoisted the man up, in a fireman's lift, onto his shoulder. He swiftly followed Hannibal and Murdock out of the door, stepping over the unconscious officer, and knocking a dazed and confused Lynch out of the way. Face wriggled, kicking and screaming on his shoulder. He tried to ignore the obvious truth forming in his mind.

He half threw Face into the back of the van with Murdock, and then climbed into the driver's side, speeding away quickly when he saw Hannibal sit down beside him.

Face continued to struggle, not sitting down, instead pounding at the locked door.

"Let me go! Let me go you bastards!"

"Face!" Murdock shouted, "Face calm down."

He continued to struggle as Murdock tried to keep his arms down. Everyone was shouting, BA demanding that Face stopped attacking his van, Hannibal and Murdock telling Face to calm down.

"Lieutenant!" Hannibal's shout ended the rabble, for a moment everyone was still and silent.

It was so sudden that Murdock didn't have a clue how it happened. Face pulled a handgun from his belt, grabbed Murdock around the neck and pulled him to his side, pressing the gun uncomfortably to his temple.

"Let me go." Face hissed, as Hannibal turned, dumbfounded at the situation, and BA pulled into a lay by so he could see what was going on.

Murdock felt a horrible sense of déjà vu wash over him, an involuntary shudder coursing through his entire body. Earlier this same day Face had done the same thing to one of Lynch's men. He stiffened, trying his best to stay still, he couldn't stop the trembles that coursed through him each time he remembered that it was Face pressing the cold metal to his head.

Face had been his best friend for so many years now. Despite the craziness, despite the 'special sauce' on his food, despite the imaginary dog, and despite the breakdowns. He had always been there. Tears sprung to his eyes at the mere thought that it had all just been an act, that Face had scammed them.

"Face," Hannibal's voice was calm, even, but his eyes shined with the hurt of betrayal, "What's going on?" He couldn't think of any other way to phrase it.

"I want to be let go."

"This doesn't make sense. Face, let go of Murdock and we can talk about this."

Face shook his head, "Let me go."

"Let go of Murdock," BA backed up his CO, "You don't wanna hurt him."

Face's lips curled up into the same evil smile that had earlier turned Murdock's blood cold, "Yes I do. You betrayed me, and you will pay. All of you."

Murdock took a deep, shaky breath, before managing to speak hoarsely, "We..w...we...we would never betray you Face, you know that."

"Do you think I'm stupid, just because you addled with my head? Lynch told me everything."

"Addled with your head?" Hannibal frowned, "Face, please can you just explain what's going on."

"My name's Peck, not 'Face'," Face snapped. He considered for a moment, he still couldn't make sense of the swirling darkness in his head. And at the moment he hadn't a clue about how to proceed. He decided to tell the truth.

"When I got back to the CIA my memory was gone," He sighed, "I can't remember anything about my life, even my own name. All I do know is that you three are federal fugitives and betrayed a whole lot of people, including me, and you deserve to pay."

The collective sigh of relief in the van was audible.

Face frowned, his grip on Murdock loosening slightly, "What?"

"Fa...Peck. Lynch has filled your head with lies. Let us tell you the real story, and after that, if you want, you can go."

Face nodded.

"And please let go of Murdock."

Face hesitated, his grip loosening slightly more. Murdock slipped out from under him, shaking himself out and staring at Face. There was no apology in his eyes, just a unfamiliar hardness there.

"Now, I don't know what Lynch has told you, but I will start from the beginning and tell you what has happened to us over the last months."

Hannibal continued to tell him the story of the set-up, of six months in prison, escape, trying to clear their names, being arrested by Lynch and his men, and escaping once more. He told Face about his background, growing up in an orphanage and finished with the story of that day, and how, hours ago, when the four of them had been fighting against Lynch, he had hit his head on the concrete because of one of the CIA.

Face stayed silent throughout, trying to process the massive amounts of information, run it past what Lynch had told him. He tried to asses which story he thought was more credible but found it was impossible. When Hannibal finally finished speaking he didn't have anything to say for a few moments.

"So you didn't betray me?"

Hannibal shook his head.

Face sighed, "This is difficult."

"It hasn't triggered a memory?" BA asked hopefully.

"No. The doctor said my memory might not come back at all. I just hope it doesn't come to that. How long before I stop waiting for my old life to come back and start a new one?"

Murdock remained quiet, taking his usual seat, starring down at the floor and blinking rapidly.

"Don't worry Peck it'll come back," Hannibal tried to reassure him.

Face offered a small smile, "Call me Face?" he asked tentatively.

A grin spread across Hannibal's face, "Shall we get going then Face?"

"Yeah," The lieutenant sighed, "I suppose we should."

They drove in almost complete silence. BA and Hannibal would mutter for a few seconds on occasions when they thought they saw somewhere suitable they could stay for the night, before moving on. Finally, after about an hour, they pulled up next to an abandoned barn, parking the van behind so it could not be easily seen from the road.

"It'll have to do for the night, usually you scam us a house Face, but I think that's out of the question for the moment." Hannibal looked around to the back of the van, "I think it's best we lie low for the night. They won't expect us to stay nearby, but we need rest, it's been a long day. We'll head out at first light."

The team climbed out of the van, three of them unpacking roll mats and sleeping bags while Face hung back, feeling as if he had been thrown in at the deep end without being taught how to swim.

He was passed his own sleeping bag and roll mat and followed the others into the barn, setting them up next to the others.

Murdock left the barn immediately after dumping his stuff down. Making his way out and slumping when he reached a fence. Hannibal quickly followed the Captain.

When he reached him, he could see Murdock gently massaging his temple. Earlier his best friend had been pressing a gun to his head, even know he knew why Face had done it, it still hurt.

"Murdock?" Hannibal asked softly.

"Alive and well, hey Colonel? Alive, well at least that's one thing. But I wouldn't say forgettin' his whole life comes under the title 'well'."

Murdock snapped at him and Hannibal bit back a retort, he knew it would just make the situation worse.

"Murdock, I'm sorry. I know this is my fault, if we'd have gone after him..." Hannibal trailed off and Murdock shot him a look of surprise.

"His memory still would've been gone." Murdock told his CO with a sigh.

Hannibal shook his head, "If they hadn't of had me hostage we could've got out of that, easy..."

"It was you against twenty-five men Colonel. Can't blame yourself for that. At least he believes us. I thought, I thought he had betrayed us."

"So did I."

Murdock's eyes glazed over slightly, a grin spreading across his face as he looked out over the fence, "Billy likes this place Hannibal." He raised his voice, shouting to the empty field, "We can't stay Billy, it's not very comfortable for us. As soon as Faceman's better though we'll be getting another great place to stay." Murdock turned back to Hannibal, his grin fading fast. "You do think he'll get better?"

Hannibal didn't answer, he just stared out at where Billy was meant to be, imagining the dog frolicking in the long grass, without a worry or a care.


	5. Chapter 5

If I Should Forget.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team. Other than all five season box sets.**

**A/N: I just wanted to point out that I am terrible at history, so I tried my best with Murdock's story but is likely to have faults, especially with dates. Also Murdock's story is made up by me, apart from a few parts which you may recognise from the TV show.**

Chapter 5.

Very soon after he had heard of Face's predicament, Murdock had decided to help Face in any way he could to help him get his memory back. In his mind it was when Face's memory came back, not if, in his mind Face's memory not coming back was an impossibility.

Hannibal told Murdock he would take first watch and sent him back into the barn to sleep. When Murdock enters the barn, BA is already snoring in his sleeping bag. He always could get to sleep easily, and it was an exhausting day.

Face, however, is sitting cross legged on his roll mat, looking strangely out of place. He is fidgeting, running his hand through his hair. Murdock can't blame him, he's had his own experience of memory loss, after his 'breakdown'. And from the little he can remember of it now, it was not a pleasant experience.

Murdock sat down beside him on his own makeshift bed, searching his friends face.

"How you feelin' Facey?"

Face jerked his head over to look at him, staring blankly for a moment before responding. "I've been better," he smiled.

Murdock nodded slightly, pursing his lips and not knowing what to say, a rare occurrence for the pilot, "I guess we should get some sleep, it's been a long day."

Face nodded in response, but neither of them moved. He stared at Murdock curiously, his eyes flickering, as though he was trying to place him.

"You rememberin' something?" Murdock asked him hopefully.

"It's there just below the surface," Face groaned in frustration, "I just can't get to it!" He took a deep breath before continuing, "Lynch told me all about you guys though. And I was just wondering if any of it was true."

"Ask away," Murdock offered.

His friend hesitated, eyes flickering down to the floor for a moment, before making eye contact, "He told me that you were, that you are...I mean...he said that you...he said you..."

Murdock decided to break off Face's awkward stuttering, "He said that I was crazy." Murdock stated.

"Well, yeah."

"I'm 'fraid that's kinda true. But you love me for it," Murdock grins, "That's what makes me such a good pilot."

Face frowned, "We let an insane guy fly?"

Murdock pushed away the offence he felt at that, at his best friend voicing everyone's thoughts about him, thoughts that usually made Face so angry. He tried to focus on the fact that Face had said 'we'. "Yup." He replied, his hesitation unnoticeable.

Face hesitated," How...how did it happen?"

Murdock sighed, knowing he would have to explain "It was about 1994, just a routine recon mission in the Bosnian War, before I met you guys. I mean I was always a bit wacky, you've got to be to be a pilot. Anyway things didn't go to plan and we were shot out of the sky. First time I ever crashed a plane; and last. Me, my co-pilot and the three crew were taken to a POW camp. It was about three weeks, three hellish weeks, before they rescued me, although you lost track of time in their. The others, the others didn't make it." Murdock looked into Face's horrified eyes, "I can't remember much about it, I was taken straight to a VA and had been there ever since. Tryin' to escape."

Murdock fell silent, staring at the floor. There was a moment where neither of them could think of what to say.

"I'm sorry," Face told him sincerely.

Murdock shook his head and gave a wan smile, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he quoted.

Face could see the pilots eyes glazing over, knowing he had caused him to relive that pain. He trawled his oddly empty mind for a change of topic.

"What about before, your childhood?"

"My mum died when I was five, I didn't have any brothers or sisters. Dad was great, but I enrolled in the army when I was sixteen. They told me he came to visit me at the VA once. It was one of those times, one of those times when I just can't remember anything afterwards, when I'm worse than normal. He never came back."

"Sorry," Face muttered again, wondering how he had managed to pick such terrible things to talk about.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing compared to your childhood, trust me."

Face frowned, "Lynch told me I was brought up in an orphanage."

Murdock nodded, "Yeah, but from what little you've told me over the years, it wasn't very conventional."

Face didn't speak, he just waited for Murdock to explain more.

"You don't really talk about it," Murdock told him, "I think it's a time in your life that you wanted to forget," Face gave a chuckle, "But occasionally your guard might slip, Hannibal would tell me something." Murdock paused, feeling strange telling Face about his own life.

"Please," Face looked uncharacteristically vulnerable, "I need to know."

"Your mum abandoned you when you were very young. The orphanage wasn't particularly nurturing, occasional beating. You ran away and joined the army at sixteen too."

Face nodded, surprised how calm he was.

"It's weird, my personal memories are gone, but I can remember things. Things like how to use a rifle, who the President is."

"Your memories will come back Face, they will."

Face nodded, "Could you, could you tell me some more things, about the team."

Murdock grinned, "Well, BA over there is frightened of flyin'.", he guestured vaguely over to the lump in the sleeping bag. Murdock laughed at the look of incredulity on Face's face. "Ever since first time he went flyin' with me. He did half fall out of the chopper, so I guess he has the right. It was eight years ago though."

"Crazy fool," A sleepy BA muttered from behind them.

Murdock stuck his tongue out, secretly glad BA couldn't see him, "I really should sleep now Facey, Hannibal will be getting me out on watch in a minute."

"Sure. Thanks Murdock."

Murdock smiled, "Anytime Face, anytime."

The two men crawled into the sleeping bags, but neither of them dropped off to sleep for at least an hour.

XXXX

_He was in a helicopter, three other men there with him. Suddenly he grabbed a hand and pulled it into the aircraft, shoving the door shut. He was on a dock, there was a bright explosion. He was in a dark room, practically airless. Shuddering, alone. He was looking down at an arm, it was on fire. He could see thousands of slips of paper raining down on him. He could see a court, then a cell, and the end of a rifle pointing straight between his eyes._

XXXX

Face woke suddenly. Sitting bolt upright, lathered in sweat and panting heavily, while his mind spun. Images from his dream drifted away from him, the harder he tried to hold on, the faster they slipped away, like trying to cup water in your hands with outstretched fingers.

He tried desperately to orientate himself, remembering why so much of his life seemed a mystery to him, assuring himself he was safe.

His heart rate began to slow and he regained control of his rapid breathing. It was still dark outside, and he looked around him to see Murdock and BA sound asleep, while another sleeping bag looked untouched.

He got up slowly, stretching out his back. He walked outside and feel a cooling breeze on his face. Seeing Hannibal sitting by the side of the barn, where he could see the road and the van, he made his way over.

"Hey kid," Hannibal greeted him, "How you feeling."

Face sat down beside him, shaking his head, "Alright, I had a some strange dreams, but I still can't remember anything."

"Don't worry Face, it's only been a day."

Face nodded.

They sat in silence for a few more moments, Face looking down at his fingernails, before Hannibal spoke.

"I've never seen you this unsure of yourself," The Colonel commented with a chuckle, "Even when we first met, you were amazingly confident. Very promising young Lieutenant, could get whatever you wanted; I suppose you had every right to be cocky."

"And when we first met, I r'member that even after being pushed down a hill, an' rolling down it in a load 'a tires on fire, you were still cocky as ever." BA smiled as he sat down beside the two, "C'mon Hannibal, get some sleep, i'll take over. You too Face, it's been a long day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team or any of the featured sweets.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, it's more of a filler chapter really. Anyway, I was just wondering if anyone was still reading this because if nobody is then I may just not bother to post it and keep it on my computer. If you are there, enjoy :D**

Chapter 6.

It was still dark when they got up and left the barn. After about half an hour of driving in silence, the sun began to crest over the horizon, bathing the sky in a brilliant orange. BA drove South for this time before finally asking Hannibal what they were going to do next.

Hannibal grinned, "I think Face needs to get some practice in."

XXXX  
BA pulled up grudgingly at a service station, sighing as he saw the pretty blonde at the till through the window, and instantly feeling sorry for her.

"What are we doing?" Face asked apprehensively.

Hannibal turned around to the pilot and the conman sitting in the back of the van, smiling around his cigar.

"We are going to get some free lunch."

"I don't understand."

"You're a con man Face, think about it. You charm the girl, she gives you her number, most likely gives you money off," Murdock explained.

Face looked incredulous, "You can't be serious? I can't do that! She's not the manager or anything!"

Hannibal smirked, "It's instinctual to you Face, give it a go, it might trigger something. And even if she can't, it's still good practice."

Face took a long deep breath, his expression disbelieving, his eyes screaming _this is insane_, "Ok, can you come with me?"

"Murdock will go with you," Hannibal reassured him.

The two men climbed out of the van, Face focusing on his breathing as they walked towards the shop. Once inside Murdock ran straight to the sweets, and Face followed him curiously.

"Dib dabs! I love dib dabs Face! Can we get some! Ooh! And Mars Bars, they never let me have them at the VA, they said too much sugar! Please Face." The pilot was practically bouncing as he clutched various sweets, and with them thousands of e-numbers, to his chest.

"Erm," Face was confused at the sudden change of character, "I guess, but not all of them."

Murdock's face dropped in an instant, "Ok," he started to carefully put all the sweets back.

Face was still reeling from this confusing change, but felt guilty, "We can have some of them, I just don't know if we have enough money to get all of them."

Murdock's face lit up again, "Thanks Faceyman," and he began carefully picking out sweets.

They finally made their way up to the counter with a couple of sausage rolls and pasties, as well as Murdock's Dip Dabs and Mars Bars. Face chanced a smile at the girl, but it felt fake, and by Murdock's expression, it looked fake too.

They put their stuff down on the counter, receiving a quick hello before the girl started to scan the food.

"Y..y.." Face stuttered, "You have pretty hair."

The girl looked up, smiled slightly and muttered thanks before continuing scanning, her cheeks flushing.

Murdock nudged his side.

"You're really pretty," Face blurted out.

She didn't look up this time, just muttered thanks.

"And pretty eyes," Face continued desperately. Murdock winced.

"That's seven pounds fifty." She cut him off abruptly.

Face stared for a moment, tears welling in his eyes. He turned on his heel and left the shop. Murdock hurried after him.

Face stood by the side of the shop, tears rolling unrelentingly down his cheeks. Murdock immediately went to his side, ready to put a comforting arm around his shoulder. But his friend stepped back, eyes wide.

"I can't do this. I don't know you, any of you," His eyes flickered to the van, "You could be using me, that Lynch guy could be using me. How could anyone do this to someone who's lost everything? I've lost my whole life...and..." Face couldn't continue, he stared at the concrete floor.

"Face," Murdock stepped forward, cringing inwardly as he flinched away, "I am trying to understand, I know it's hard. And I know you don't know who to believe, so I've just got to keep trying to convince you, until your memory comes back."

Face nodded, almost embarrassed at his own breakdown in front of these people who were currently strangers.

The two of them started slowly walking back to the van, Murdock watching Face closely, while the Lieutenant violently rubbed his eyes. It was because of this that they didn't notice the car pulling up to park beside them. But he noticed the next on his other side, and the one which violently screeched to a halt in front of them, blocking their path.

Almost instantly the car park was flooded with cars. Murdock tensed as CIA agents swarmed around them. In the distance he saw BA and Hannibal dash out from the car, but then he was forced to focus on Face.

The agents teemed around them. Murdock went down first, knocked unconscious and dragged away. The hesitated when they reached Face, unsure whether he still believed Lynch's story, but when he fought back, they knew they had to take him down.

Hannibal and BA were desperate for Face not to be taken from them again, but as they saw the Lieutenant, and the pilot, being dragged away in the middle of the hoard of black suits, they knew they needed a properly formed plan.

But Lynch had recruited so many men; the minute they were spotted they didn't stand a chance.

Lynch was in the driver's seat of the car into which Hannibal Smith was unceremoniously dumped, he grinned at his success, checked over the radio that the other three members were secured, before driving away. Things were looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

If I Should Forget.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team or anything else you recognise.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive response, I hope this chapter lives up to it. I would have posted this earlier but my internet was having a hissy fit.**

Chapter 7.

Hannibal woke to excruciating pain shooting through both his arms. They were held tight above his head, wrists tightly bound in cold metal manacles. He opened his eyes to see a dark room, which he immediately recognised as a cell. The cell was dingy, lit by a dusty light bulb dangling from the ceiling, but strangely no camera. He saw to the left of him BA was in the same position of he was, as was Murdock to his right, but neither of them had woken yet.

He gave a half hearted shake of the manacles, knowing there was no way, in the current situation, that he could get out of them, hence no camera. He tried to look on the bright side, Face wasn't here, he could save them. He ignored the irritating voice of common sense in his head, telling him that in his fragile state it would be all too easy for Lynch to sway him back to his side of the story.

Murdock stirred beside him, and he stared at the Captain as his eyes flickered open, he took in the room, and Hannibal, with a groan.

"Tell me this is a bad dream Colonel."

"Don't think so Captain," Hannibal answered grimly.

"If it were a dream, our arms wouldn't hurt so much fool," BA muttered, and Hannibal let out a sigh of relief, that they were all awake, and not too badly damaged.

"How you doing BA?"

BA looked like he was trying to shrug, but his fixed arms made it impossible, so he settled for a neutral grunt.

"Where's the Faceman?" Murdock asked.

No one answered Murdock, as the pilot's brain caught up with him, and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

"He'll get his memory back," Murdock told them confidently, "Then he'll come and save us."

Hannibal looked away from them both, staring at the facing wall. That they were here, tied up like this was a bad sign, for more than obvious reasons. They weren't being given basic human rights; Hannibal was sure that meant Lynch hadn't yet told his superiors of their capture. The agent had been outwitted by them too many times; Hannibal knew he wouldn't turn down a chance to make them pay.

He hoped Face's memory returned soon, for all their sakes.

XXXX

Face had also woken in a cell, completely alone. For a moment he couldn't remember how he got there, but the events from the previous day floated slowly back into his mind.

He didn't have to wait long before Lynch came to see him, "Lieutenant? How are you?"

"Headache," Face muttered, "But I'm fine."

Lynch smiled, "You can come in with us then, if you're sure. They didn't...do anything to you?"

Face shook his head, "They were trying to convince me you were lying about everything, they told me different things about my life."

Lynch face screwed up in disgust, "Using you like that, when you lost your memory. I'm really sorry that it hasn't come back yet Face."

Face nodded, deciding to go along with the agent until he could sort out his conflicting feelings. Lynch led him out of the room.

"I have good news though Face, we have all three members of the A-Team locked up in this very building, and a chance for you to finally get the revenge you deserve."

Face's heart leapt. They had all been so kind to him; he felt that even if he didn't remember their friendship, another one could form. Lynch was different, he was emotionless and cold. It gave Face a deep unsettled feeling deep in his gut.

XXXX

They descended the lift, to the cells, deep underground. The two bookends were back, followed by another three suited agents. Lynch led the way, but stood back to let one of the agents unlock the door. It swung back to reveal three ragged men, half hanging from the wall, faces drenched with sweat from the physical exertion.

As Face walked into the room he saw the three men half-hanging against the wall. He saw the strong, coloured man, his face contorted in anger. Images of the same man dressed in uniform, taking out that anger in a court. The leader, bold, brave. Images of him hunched over a table, enthusiastically explaining another wildly unorthodox plan, which would undoubtedly come together in the end. The pilot, sadness shining in his eyes. Images of barbeques smoking dangerously. Bagdad. Prison. Running.

And finally Face remembered.

"Here we are," Lynch smiled with him, "They're all yours."

BA looked incredulous, Murdock's eyes shone with betrayal, and Hannibal's face remained defiant, staring straight at him with a burning intensity.

Face stared back for a moment, as if he could communicate through eye contact. _I remember Hannibal, I will get us out of this._

He knew that if he said anything, he would be put with the other three, and would be no use, but right now he wasn't really sure what type of revenge Lynch meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked tentatively.

Lynch's smile grew, and he stepped forward, "Nobody knows that they're here yet, and as long as we hand them over alive, eventually, we will be seen as heroes. So now is our chance to bypass the trials and laws, and take our own personal revenge." Lynch paused, staring straight at into Hannibal's eyes. "I'll let you go first Face."

"W..w..what?" Face couldn't believe he was hearing this, he'd always thought Lynch was a 'goody two-shoes', and now this?

"Go on, throw a punch." Lynch smirked.

Face slowly treaded forwards, his hands shaking. He looked between his three teammates, the most loyal friends a guy could ask for, and now he had to choose which one to...to hurt?

BA's face was threatening, he knew if he went for him, he would pay dearly for it later. Next he turned to Murdock, who had tears rolling down his face. He desperately wanted to reach forward and brush them away, to tell him it was alright, that he remembered him, and all their crazy adventures together. He couldn't do anything to Murdock, his best friend had already been through enough today at his hand.

That left Hannibal. His eyes flickered to his CO, whose gaze remained fiery. Who knew how angry Hannibal would be? The man was unpredictable, which was, oddly enough, what made him such a good leader. But, unfortunately, he had no other choice.

"Go on Face," Lynch was almost egging him on.

Face began to shake even more, but nobody else seemed to notice. He didn't think he could do this, he needed to get Lynch to believe he was truly on his side, so that he would leave him alone with them long enough for him to free them and make a plan.

"I remember," Face told them boldly, causing everyone in the room to suck in a sharp breath, Face stared straight into Hannibal's eyes before continuing, and looking back to Lynch, "I remember what really happened. I was a member of the A-Team, but after their conviction, I acted as a spy in their midst for the CIA,"

Lynch's momentary shock was well hidden, "Well done Face, kick them when they're down." The agent grinned. Face sent him a grin back, knowing that Lynch would now think that he didn't have his memory back, but was willing to trust and work with him.

Face clenched his right hand into a fist and raised it in front of Hannibal's face, ignoring the surprise that registered on Murdock and BA's faces. But Hannibal remained the same, eyes boring into him with a poisonous glare, which he had never felt the full force of before.

Face muttered an imperceptible sorry, knowing that this would have to be the real thing, Lynch wasn't entirely stupid. He shoved his fist forward, careful not to use his full strength. The blow smacked against the left side of Hannibal's face, snapping his head back, but Hannibal didn't make a sound.

Face took a deep breath before turning to Lynch with another grin, unable to look at the red mark blossoming on Hannibal's cheek, "That felt good. After having to take orders from him for so long," Face was truly glad he was a conman and a good liar.

Lynch nodded, his eyes flickering to Hannibal, "I'll leave you too it then, I'll have to come back later and have a go myself, unfortunately this sort of thing comes with a lot of paper work, it's worth it though. I'll leave Tony and Steve," he gestured to the bookends, "here with you, just in case."

Lynch swept out with the other three agents, and Tony and Steve looked noticeably irritated about staying with him.

Face wondered what his next move would be, he knew he'd never get them to leave him completely alone, but...

"Ermmm, Tony, Steve?" Face spoke quietly, "This," he swallowed nervously, "This is a little personal for me, so, would you mind, er, waiting outside?"

Tony and Steve looked doubtingly at one another, so Face continued.

"It's just, I feel a little self conscious, y'know, being watched, but if I wasn't we could probably leave here alot sooner, which would be better for all of us."

One of the two nodded, while the other said, "Ok, but if anything happens, just yell, and we'll come back in, in about five minute we'll check to make sure everything's ok."

Face nodded, "Thank you," as the two men went outside, shutting the door behind them. Face couldn't believe how easy it had been.

Face turned back round to face his friends with more than a little trepidation.

The first thing he noticed was Murdock beginning to sob, his body shook in the awful position it was stuck in, and his cries echoed in the empty space.

"Facey, Facey Facey Facey. How could you do this to us?"

BA thrashed against his chains, growling, "You were one of us."

But Hannibal's reaction was much more alarming. His fiery glare was long gone, his face a blank mask. But his eyes revealed the true pain of the betrayal as he stared, speechless.

"It's ok," He decided the best way to deal with this would be to come right out with it, "It's not true, but I remember the truth."


	8. Chapter 8

If I Should Forget.

**A/N: Really sorry, just realised I haven't updated in over a month! Here's an update finally, hopefully there should be another soon!**

Chapter 8.

Face didn't know how he expected them to react. To be honest, saying what he did was such a spur of the moment thing that he didn't even know why he'd said it.

The silence was deafening. Murdock's sobbing stopped almost instantly from shock, BA's mouth dropped open, and Hannibal's blank look morphed into a frown.

Murdock spoke first, abrupt, blunt, "What?"

Hannibal managed to speak up, although his voice was oddly croaky, "You...you're not a spy?"

Face felt mildly insulted that their trust was so easily shaken, "Hannibal, of course I'm not! I had to make him believe I was on his side, tell him something that definitely isn't true, so he'd think that I was pretending to get revenge on you, but really believed his story." He took a deep breath, catching a horrible glimpse of Hannibal's bright red cheek.

"How do we know you're not lying?" BA asked, his Face stern.

Face's eyes flickered between his three friends desperately, "You've got to believe me, that I'd never do that to you."

Hannibal studied Face, observing a tear rolling down the Lieutenants cheek, he nodded.

But Murdock's face was twisting, first into a frown, and then into a look of utter horror, some sort of unwanted realisation seemed to dawn in his eyes. He spoke hoarsely, looking Face straight in the eye.

"When we were back at the house, just before all this started, you kept going on about why I would trust you? I thought you were talking about the docks, but..."

Hannibal's expression hardened.

"You were trickin' us all along!" BA growled.

"No!" Face insisted loudly, "No! How can I prove that to you?" Face paused, "If I were a spy why would I still be pretending? Please...I was just feeling guilty, you guys almost died that day..."

There was a pause, Murdock was staring him straight in the eye, he didn't blink, "I believe you Facey," Murdock told him.

And that seemed to be enough for Hannibal and BA, although they looked wary. Face breathed a sigh of relief.

There was another pause, "You remember everything?" Murdock asked quietly, a lone tear still rolling down his cheek.

Face nodded enthusiastically, "Everything. And I'm gonna get you out of here." With a grin the conman produced a lock pick from down his sleeve.

"When did your memories come back Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked, his tone stern.

"Just, um, when I walked into the room..."

Hannibal's eyebrows shot up but before he could say anything he was interrupted by a shout from outside.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, great." Face shouted back, before lowering his voice, "One of you needs to yell, to make it convincing."

They looked wary but Murdock obliged quickly, letting out a small yelp. Tony and Steve could be heard chuckling outside.

An uncontrollable grin spread across Murdock's face, "It's great to have you back Faceman."

"D'you think you could undo these now?" BA grumbled, although his expression showed relief.

Face grinned, quickly picking the lock and releasing the man. He freed Murdock next, trying to be as quiet as possible. Murdock let out an occasional yell for show. The moment Murdock was loose he wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend for a moment, pulling back with a watery smile.

Then he went to Hannibal, who said nothing for a few moments, the two men continued to stare at one another. Face anxiously waited for the Colonel to break the silence.

"You punched me Lieutenant," Hannibal stated.

Face swallowed, "Yes Colonel."

"Even though you remembered me and your position on this team."

"Yes Colonel," Face knew better than to start a long explanation.

"Well," Hannibal studied Face, "As long as it was just for cover."

"Yes Colonel," Face replied solemnly.

"And not because you've had to 'take orders from me for so long'."

Face couldn't stop a smile gracing his lips, "Just for cover Colonel."

Hannibal grinned back at him, "It is good to have you back Face," The Colonel told him more softly.

"What's the plan then Hannibal?"

"Well, we're, I assume, underground in a heavily guarded CIA base that we don't know the location of. And we're massively outnumbered."

Hannibal studied the sparse cell, the manacles that had held them captive a moment ago were welded securely to the wall, and they couldn't be used as a weapon. The light bulb hung feet above there reach, and Hannibal doubted it would be much use anyway.

But Hannibal was never a man to be beaten, at least not without a damn good fight, he nodded to his men, signalling that he had an idea.

XXXX

Face glanced quickly at Hannibal, who nodded as a signal to begin. He let put a shout, "Help!", and Hannibal quickly grabbed Face into a headlock. Face thought absently that the grip was tighter than it would normally have been, and his mind travelled back to the punch with a wince.

BA and Murdock stood, backs against the wall, next to the door. The bookends shoved the door open, bursting in with rifles at the ready, taking in Face and Hannibal with confusion. Before they had a chance to wonder where the other two were, both had crumpled to the floor, courtesy of blows from BA and Murdock.

Hannibal and Murdock quickly changed into their black suits, they and Face, took BA's arms and led him down the hallway, nodding slightly as the passed various CIA agents. For now the plan was working.


	9. Chapter 9

If I Should Forget.

**A/N: Apologies once again for the long wait for the update. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and wish everyone a happy new year. Also I have to say I don't know if I'm entirely happy with this chapter, but I don't think I can do anymore to it. It is the penultimate chapter; hopefully the last chapter should be up before the New Year. Thank you for reading, please review. rilu x**

Chapter 9.

The walls were bare stone, and the sense of claustrophobia rose in Murdock's throat, he tried not to think about how far underground they were. Each of the cells they passed were much like theirs, although their seemed to be no other prisoners.

They were stopped at the lift. Two non-descript agents questioned what they were doing, eyeing BA suspiciously.

Face spoke up, motioning to BA, "He managed to get free of his manacles, we're going to move him to a more secure area in another facility, Lynch's orders."

A few more seconds hesitation, indecision flickering in their eyes, and then they moved to let them into the lift.

The four men watched impassively, waiting for the lift doors to close before jumping into action and looking at the levels available.

Currently it seemed they were on level -3. The entire building went up to level 20, Face went to press the Ground Floor button, as they had planned, but he was stopped by Hannibal's hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to have to split up, we won't get out together, too conspicuous." Hannibal insisted, quickly pressing the button marked '15'. "Face you need to find Lynch when you leave the lift, try to stall him in any way you can, wait for the signal." Hannibal continued before Face could question him about the signal. "Murdock you get to the Ground Floor, make your way out of the building as quietly as you can, I know we don't know the layout, secure us a vehicle when your outside and wait for us near the entrance. BA, we are going to find a toilet to hide in, you are the most conspicuous of the group. We'll wait about fifteen minutes, to give time for Murdock to get out. Or for the chaos to start. Then we'll make our way to the Ground Floor, make ourselves seen and cause a commotion. During which time Lynch will obviously come to see what's going on and Face, you can slip away."

The three other men stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Boss, there's a lot left to chance..." Face began.

"I know Face, but with the information we've got, that's the best we've got."

Face nodded his understanding. They reached the 15th floor and Murdock and Face left the lift without a word and Hannibal and BA travelled back down.

XXXX

Face and Murdock were surrounded by desks, each equipt with identical computers. A couple of people sat typing, while others milled around the room, carrying papers, and talking seriously to one another. Everyone wore the same identical black suits.

Although Face got a few looks, it seemed that the entirety of the building had been informed of his predicament and no one stopped him. Murdock wasn't given a second glance.

Murdock gave Face a look before making his way back to the lift. Face walked over to a female agent, flashing her a quick smile.

"Excuse me," He asked politely, "Where can I find agent Lynch."

The woman's face remained passive, "His office is just down the hall." She turned away from him,

'_Obviously one of the agents who didn't approve of Lynch's plan_.' Face thought, almost agreeing with her.

He continued until he found the office. It was enclosed, with a wooden door embellished with gold letters stating the agent's name. He knocked lightly, the door opening to reveal an irritated Lynch, "What is it I'm...Peck, what are you doing here? Where are Tony and Steve?"

"Oh, they brought me back up here, then had to go to attend to business."

Lynch's face darkened as he started to mutter, "When I see them next..." He shook himself, letting Face into the office. "Never mind," a grin spread across his face, "How'd it go?"

XXXX

Murdock kept his head down as he travelled down in the lift. It seemed that at every floor someone else joined and his heart would race for a few seconds before he realised he had gone unnoticed.

He finally reached the ground floor to find it bustling with people. He exited the lift quickly, noticing the guards stopping certain people entering the lift. He cast his eyes over the area. The floor was marble and there were many desks, each with a steel label hanging above them. There were security guards at each exit. He noticed with a jolt that each of them had a handgun tucked into their belts.

He tried to stride confidently over to the exit while trying to understand where he was. He made it to the exit, but was stopped by a large imposing guard.

"Excuse me Sir, can I see your ID?"

Immediately Murdock reverted to his Australian accent, in the back of his mind he wondered whether it could be a defence mechanism.

"Of course," Murdock began searching through each of the pockets, his excuse forming in his head. Suddenly he came across a small card in one of his pockets and unthinkingly withdrew his hand to take a look.

The ID card displayed a picture of a bald man, and was labelled Tony Deas. Murdock recognised him as the man from the cells. He couldn't hide it quickly enough; the guard looked over quizzically, reaching for the comms in his ear.

"That picture was taken a long time ago," Murdock garbled, his accent suddenly gone, "I've got this hair growing medication now, see," He grabbed a strand of his hair desperately.

But the man was speaking on the comms, Murdock didn't listen, didn't wait to see the damage, he had to get out of there, he was so close. He'd be no use to the others locked in the cells.

Using his surprising strength he sent a right hook straight into the side of the man's head, dashing forward and out of the large oak door. There were men following him within seconds. All he could do was run, and hope that his distraction could allow the others to escape.

XXXX

Hannibal and BA took the stairs down to the ground floor. Making it there just in time to see the guard watching the stairs run across the room away from them and out of the door.

"Murdock," Hannibal muttered, his eyes showing worry. He gestured for BA to follow him and ran into the chaotic crowd.

There were people going about their daily business, now terrified. Everyone was heading towards the exits, desperate to get out; unaware the problem was now outside.

There was a moment more of the chaos before a gun shot rang out. And just for a moment everyone stopped; then a woman's shrill scream rang out and the chaos began again, louder and frantic than before


	10. Chapter 10

If I Should Forget.

**A/N: Ok, here goes, the final chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations, even though there is not as much action in this chapter as I would have hoped. Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and reviewed. And finally Happy New Year everyone.**

Chapter 10.

Face charged down the stairs, seconds behind Lynch. They had just heard the unmistakable sound of a gun shot. They reached the ground floor to find, there was no other way to describe it, a swarm of people, shoving their way towards the door.

Men in black suits were trying to hold them in, but they were outnumbered, slowly people were managing to filter out. Lynch ran into the crowd, looking for an associate to question, and most likely shout at. Face quickly took this opportunity to slip into the crowd himself, feeling sick as he wondered about the origins of the gun shot.

XXXX

Hannibal and BA spilt up in an attempt to get through the door undetected. Hannibal quickly saw his opening. A guard, one of the largest men he had ever seen, which was saying a lot as he knew BA, was arguing with a short stout man, who was most likely straining his neck looking up at the man.

He worked his way through the crowd, heading straight for the argument, ready to slip through when the guard was distracted.

The guard in question was looking over the head of the small man who was now shouting at him, he was yelling himself, to the others in the room, "Please if everyone could stay calm and clear the exits by going back into the building. I've been assured it was only a car backfiring."

But the small man, sporting an unkempt grey beard, was having none of it, "A car backfiring!" He shouted with a fake laugh, "How stupid do you think we are! Why was there a gun shot? I deserve to know what's going on!"

The guard looked down, observing the small man as if he were no more than scum on his shoe, he spoke in a low venomous tone, still managing to retain the image of being polite, "If you don't mind Sir, I'm a little _busy _right now."

Hannibal chose this moment to slip through, spreading out with the rest of the crowd the moment they reached open space. But there was a patch being avoided, several agents starting to cordon off an area, some kneeling around a spot, a spot in which lay an unmoving body.

Hannibal started off at a sprint straight towards the body, a growing sense of dread rising within him.

XXXX

BA hadn't been so lucky, when he'd reached the doors, using his muscles to push through, he'd been recognised by a nearby guard. The man headed straight for him, one hand on the holster of his gun, even though it was obvious he couldn't use it in such a crowd, and the other at his ear, on the comms line.

If he was honest with himself, BA didn't want to do this. The suited man in front of him had probably done nothing wrong, currently he was just doing his job. BA actually thought he was brave, many people, when faced with him, would keep there distance. That was one of the reasons he'd got to the door so quickly.

But there seemed no other way, soon the man would have broadcasted their escape and the CIA agents would arrive. So he took the man out, a strong right hook, leaving him, not unconscious to be stampeded by the crowd, but more than a little dazed.

BA charged through the door, searching for another member of his team. He saw Hannibal running, and he saw the body on the floor. He followed the Colonel lead and ran.

XXXX

Face got to the doors just in time to see Lynch arguing with a guard. Lynch turned to face him and the Lieutenant asked, "What's going on? What was that shot?"

Lynch's eyes were wild, reflecting how far out of his depth he was, "Come on," The agent muttered, gesturing for Face to follow him outside.

The people surging to get out of the building had now finally been contained, although many were already out and milling around frantically. Lynch headed straight for the cordoned off area, power walking with a grim expression fixed on his face.

Then he saw a man running to the cordon, and then another, coloured skin, an unmistakable mohawk.

"W..w...what, but they?" Lynch looked around to Face, flabbergasted.

Face grinned, and set off at a sprint after his team mates without a word. Lynch immediately reached for his comm lines, "Peck has remembered. The A-Team has escaped. Get them back at any cost."

XXXX

The three team members reached the cordon, not looking down to the body. Deep down they knew what had happened. Anger surged in Face as he sent wild punches in all directions, and Hannibal and BA followed suit. But he wasn't thinking, anger clouded his judgement, made his fighting careless, and he was grabbed from behind. The fighting stopping abruptly as he felt a cold metal barrel of a gun being pressed against his right temple.

Finally Face looked down, he saw Murdock sprawled in front of him, blood pooling around his...around his leg. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Then with a grin, "You never learn do you," he pushed his head back hard, letting it crack into the man holding him. The gun dropped with a clatter and the man fell backwards with a dizzy groan.

Men who had stopped surged forwards again, but a new found hope spurred them on. Hannibal gave them a quick signal, and BA covered for him, as he sprinted away, lost in the crowd. Face delivered a high kick, straight into a man's chest, causing him to overbalance and fall to the ground.

Face ran in the direction Hannibal had gone, and BA quickly grabbed Murdock and followed, footsteps smacked down onto the tarmac behind them.

XXXX

Murdock could remember running, or at least he thought he could. Now all he could think about was the searing pain in his left leg. He had been running...and then...he'd been shot. He wondered briefly if they'd been aiming for his leg or whether they'd all been a little behind in training recently.

He forced himself to ignore the pain, opening his eyes a crack, letting in blinding sunlight. At that moment Face ran past him, followed by a disgruntled BA who swiftly gathered him into his arms. A black car pulled up in front of them and Murdock began to groan from the pain, sure he was going to pass out. BA shoved him into the backseat, jumping in beside him as Face hurtled into the passenger seat, slamming the door with a satisfying crack. Hannibal pressed the accelerator and they sped off down the road, the sound of gunshots fading as they got further and further away.

**A/N: Ok, ok; that's not entirely the end, there is a short epilogue coming up soon :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


	11. Epilogue

If I Should Forget.

**A/N: As I said this is going to be quite short, but really the story needed some sort of ending, which I didn't want to put in the last chapter. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this, and I hope to be writing more A-Team fanfiction soon, may be even a sequel.**

Epilogue.

Murdock woke to the unmistakable whiteout of a hospital and immediately began to panic. The overwhelming smell of disinfectant filled his nostrils, his head whipped round, scanning the room.

There was a woman, dressed in a white lab coat, as if to match the room. Murdock assumed she was a doctor. She turned to him with a warm smile.

"Mr. Jones, it's good to see you're finally awake." Although she seemed friendly enough, panic bubbled up inside Murdock, where were the rest of the team?

He started to struggle with the neatly tucked sheets, and the woman whispered soft condolences, "Mr. Jones, Mr. Jones. It's ok, I'm Doctor Milligan, you came in with an injury to your leg a couple of days ago. We kept you sedated until now, to allow you to rest. You're recovering well, you'll be able to leave today, although you may be limping slightly for a while."

"B..b...but..." Murdock's voice was hoarse, his throat dry, and for a moment it was difficult to speak, the Doctor passed him a cup of water, which he accepted gratefully, before continuing, "But the people who brought me here? Where are they?"

"Oh," Murdock swore he saw a slight blush rise in her cheeks, "There was only one, Daniel, he's just gone to get some coffee, I'm sure he'll be back in a moment."

Murdock nodded, certain he knew who 'Daniel' was.

At that moment Face walked in, coffee in hand, and a grin on his face as he saw Murdock sitting up and awake.

"Sam!" Face exclaimed, "You're awake. How're you feeling?"

"A little tired, and my leg aches, but nothing too bad. You?" Murdock registered the pain in his leg for the first time since he'd woken up.

"Great! We can get going then?" Face looked over to Doctor Milligan to confirm.

"Of course, I'll check you out Mr. Jones," She said, "Daniel? Can I speak to you for a moment, while Mr. Jones gets ready to leave?"

Face nodded, "Are you going to be alright getting changed Sam?"

Murdock pushed the covers away, flexing his leg experimentally and carefully placing his weight on it. The aching increased slightly as it was put under pressure, but it wasn't as bad as he'd expected, "No, I'll be fine," Murdock gave Face a knowing look as he and the Doctor went outside the room, and he started changing into fresh clothes laid out on the chair with an amused sigh.

Outside the room Doctor Milligan, or Jane as he knew her, was smiling up at Face with a look he knew well.

"I was just wondering if you want to go for dinner on Friday night?" She blurted it out quickly, her face flushing slightly.

Face smiled, "Jane, I'm really sorry, but we've got to leave town."

Her face dropped instantly, "Daniel, I, I thought..."

"Listen," He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, really I am. I promise if I'm ever passing through, I'll come visit."

Jane nodded, avoiding eye contact, "I'd better go sign Mr. Jones out, you can leave when you're ready," Swiftly she ducked out from underneath his hand and strode quickly up the hall, her footfalls echoing off the white walls.

XXXX

Face and Murdock left the building quickly. Murdock followed Face as he climbed into the back of a dirty white van, which drove away the moment the door closed.

"Good to have you back Captain," Hannibal turned round to greet them.

"You alright?" BA grunted from the drivers seat.

"Yes thanks, just glad to be out of there."

"Where are we headed Hannibal?" Face asked.

"I thought we might go abroad, have a holiday."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
